1. Technical Field
Various embodiments relate to a semiconductor apparatus, and more particularly, to an interface circuit having a buffer circuit for high speed communication and a semiconductor apparatus and a semiconductor system having the same.
2. Related Art
An electronic device such as a personal computer, a tablet PC, a laptop computer, and a smartphone may comprise various electronic elements. The electronic elements in the electronic device perform communications with one another in order to process a great deal of data for a short time. The electronic elements are coupled to one another through buses, and perform communication through interface circuits. One of communication techniques for the electronic elements is the serial communication technique.
As performances of the electronic elements are improved, need for communication techniques capable of widening bandwidth and reducing power consumption increases. To meet the needs, new serial interface communication techniques are variously proposed and the interface circuits for the communication techniques are being improved.